


The Sassy Bodyguard

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bodyguard!Gadreel, D/s elements, Dom!Michael, Don!Crowley, Don!Michael, Implied Top!Gadreel, M/M, Mafia AU, Referenced Bobby Singer/Crowley, Sass, Snark, Sub!Gadreel, Topping from the Bottom, implied bottom!Michael, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Don Michael Shurely's conversation with Don Fergus Crowley leaves him feeling a bit stressed. Luckily, his bodyguard and husband know just what to do, and it involves Gadreel sassing Michael.





	The Sassy Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes. 
> 
> I'm not getting out of this hellhole that is Michael/Gadreel anytime soon. 
> 
> Nor am I getting out of the hellhole that is Mafia!Michael and Bodyguard!Gadreel anytime soon. 
> 
> Nope. 
> 
> It's comfortable here. 
> 
> *whispers* Join me.

“I’d advise you don’t touch him, Mr. Crowley,” Gadreel said in a low voice, fixing the other Don with a steely glare, curling his fingers over the top of Michael’s chair. The Don of the Crowley family, a prestigious mob family was on the verge of touching the top of Michael’s hand. And Gadreel knew that Michael did not enjoy being touched without permission. 

Crowley gave a thin smile and inclined his head. “Apologies,” he said in that soft Scottish accent as he withdrew his hand. 

“Apology accepted, Don Crowley,” Michael said, reaching for his glass of whiskey and taking a sip. “I have no clue why you’re so interested in my business dealings, Fergus. They are mine, not yours.” 

“We’re members of the Five Families, Don Shurely,” Crowley replied, “so in a way, they’re mine as well.” 

Michael raised a brow. “Funny, I wasn’t aware you were the head of the Families, Fergus.” 

Gadreel knew that voice that Michael was using. It did not bode well for Don Fergus Crowley. 

“I don’t mean to be rude, Michael,” Crowley hurried to say, “But you  _ are  _ young.” 

“Are you saying my youth is a disadvantage, Don Crowley?” Michael asked, taking another sip of whiskey. “Or would you like to rephrase?” 

“Youth is never a disadvantage, Michael,” Crowley said. “You will outlast myself, Don Winchester, Don Singer, and Don Daemon.” 

“I would sure hope so, Don Crowley,” Michael remarked. 

“I’m just also saying youth can tend to be. . . brash,” Crowley said carefully. 

“I am not my brothers, Don Crowley,” Michael said quietly. “And I’m insulted that you would dare to lump me in the same category as them.” 

“That is not what I mean at all,” Crowley replied. “Goodness, no.” He cast an irritated glance at Gadreel. “Can you make him go away?” 

Michael set his whiskey glass down a bit more firmly than he probably should have. “Gadreel stays, Don Crowley,” he said. “He is a part of my family and my personal guard. He will stay.” 

Crowley rolled his eyes and Gadreel huffed out an irritated breath. “Michael, I think we should probably inform him. Dons Winchester and Daemon already know, I’m surprised Don Crowley hasn’t heard.” 

“Heard what?” Crowley asked gruffly. 

Michael inhaled sharply. Gadreel rested a hand on Michael’s shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze, a swell of pride in him as Michael reached up and patted his hand. 

“Gadreel is my husband, Don Crowley. In a private ceremony, we do plan on having a more public one in the future,” Michael said calmly. “You will treat Gadreel with the same respect that you would me.” 

“A private ceremony, huh?” Crowley chuckled. “Impetuous youth. Congratulations, Michael. Sleeping with and marrying your bodyguard. How very harlequin romance novel.” 

“I have had my eye on Gadreel since we were children,” Michael said calmly, his anger thinly veiled. “The fact that he said yes to me after he became my bodyguard and I became the Don is still miraculous to me.” 

Gadreel smiled down at his husband. “That’s because you’re a good man, Michael,” he said warmly, looking over at Crowley. “Yes, Don Crowley, I suppose it is like a romance novel. But I wouldn’t have it any other way. I would advise you to be respectful towards me and about me, and to at the very least tolerate my presence. As his bodyguard  _ and  _ his husband, I will prioritize him and his safety above all else. Including when it comes to relations with the rest of the Families. And as Michael is the head of the Families, I would advise you to tread extra carefully.” 

“That’ll do, Gadreel,” Michael murmured lowly. “However, he is correct, Fergus.” 

“Apologies, again,” Crowley said, inclining his head. “It was merely an observation, not meant to harm.” 

“So I assume, you actually have no reason to be here, as I do not report to you, Don Crowley,” Michael said idly. “I will report at the next meeting of the Families. Do you doubt me, Don Crowley?” 

“Of course not, Don Shurely,” Crowley said, sounding mildly offended. 

“Good,” Michael said calmly. “So that means you can leave my house, Don Crowley. You have overstayed your welcome.” 

“How  _ dare- _ ” Crowley started to stand, pressing his hands to the wood of Michael’s desk. He was turning red with anger. “I am  _ older  _ than you,  _ boy, _ and you will treat me with respect!” 

“Don Crowley,” Gadreel said in a low, dangerous voice. “I believe Michael has told you to leave. You are now lacking the respect for the man who is your equal and is technically higher. In many ways, age does  _ not  _ equate maturity. You will leave the premises, or I will escort you off myself. Do we have an understanding, Don Crowley?” 

Crowley huffed. “You won’t hear the end of this,” he promised Michael before leaving, slamming the door behind him. 

Gadreel turned around and pressed the intercom on the wall. “Abner, please make sure that Don Crowley leaves the property.” 

“ _ 10-4, Mr. Shurely. _ ” 

Nodding, Gadreel turned to gently pull Michael’s chair out. Michael was pinching the bridge of his nose. “I hate him so much,” the young Don whispered. 

“I know,” Gadreel soothed, walking around the chair and kneeling in front of Michael’s feet. He rested his head on Michael’s knee and looked up at him. “I’ll send a message to Don Singer. He’s the only Don we haven’t told yet now, and he straightens Don Crowley out.” 

“Only because Don Crowley wants to stay in Don Singer’s bed,” Michael chuckled, running his fingers through Gadreel’s hair. “How did I end up with such a caring and attentive husband?”

Gadreel gave a smile up at Michael. “Being your bodyguard helped with that,” he joked lightly. “Watch, Don Crowley’s going to find some poor young woman write a gay romance novel featuring a Mafia boss and his faithful bodyguard.” 

“With every horrific variation of directly not saying the words ‘cock’, ‘dick’, or ‘penis’ imaginable,” Michael laughed softly, still running his fingers through Gadreel’s hair. He checked his watch. “It’s getting late, we should go to bed,” he sighed. 

“I distinctly didn’t hear the words ‘to sleep’,” Gadreel smirked. 

“Your sass is going to get you into trouble, Gad,” Michael singsonged, a smirk crossing dark pink lips. 

Gadreel snorted. “I don’t think it’s my sass exactly that gets me into trouble, Sir,” he murmured. “More of the fact that I enjoy sassing you.” 

Michael pulled on Gadreel’s hair none too gently, relishing in the low groan the bodyguard let loose. “Is that so?” he murmured. “And what do you think your punishment should be for that, Gadreel?” 

Gadreel smirked some more. He and Michael loved this game. “That’s up to you, Sir. How incapable of doing my job do you want me?” 

Michael inhaled sharply, and Gadreel had to resist the urge to grin. Michael got turned on from Gadreel sassing him until Michael rode him hard enough that Gadreel forgot his name, address, and birthday. “You’re walking on thin ice, Gadreel,” Michael warned. 

“Then let me break the ice, Sir,” Gadreel hummed, walking his fingers up the inside of Michael’s thigh. 

“I should gag you,” Michael mused, eyes fluttering shut. 

“Perhaps,” Gadreel purred. “But if you do, then you won’t hear all the pretty noises I make and me begging you for that tight hole around my hot, throbbing cock.” 

Michael growled, a feral sound that echoed in Gadreel’s very soul and he couldn’t help but grin. 

“Get up.” The command came out through clenched teeth and Gadreel smirked, slowly rising to his feet. 

The moment he was steady, Michael yanked him down by his tie, dark green eyes glittering dangerously. “Go to our room, and strip, then kneel.” 

“Yes, Sir,” Gadreel smirked. “But what if I don’t?” 

“I guess you’d find out if it came to that, wouldn’t you?” Michael asked softly. 

Gadreel shuddered. 

His husband was  _ perfect. _

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
